When a decision making entity such as a local government body is making a decision on governing policy or the like, information related to decision making by another decision making entity, may, in some cases, serve as material for consideration in the decision. In such an event, it is conceivable that the decision making entity that should be referenced is selected by assessing plural decision making entities.
For example, in relation to assessing a decision making entity, a system for assessing local government bodies has been proposed in which a single local government body conducts a multiple-item survey of residents in order to perform a self-assessment of management.
Known indexes include “CASBEE (registered trademark) for Cities”, which is a comprehensive environmental performance assessment tool for cities, and the “Human Development Index (HDI)”, which is an index indicating the quality of life of the people and the rate of development of a country. In CASBEE (registered trademark) for Cities, respective cities are assessed using deviation values estimated by comparison against data from other cities. In the Human Development Index, a normalization method known as the goal post method is employed. The goal post method is a method in which a maximum value and a minimum value (the goal posts) are set for assessment criteria, and normalization is performed based on the maximum value and the minimum value such that the respective assessment criteria have values ranging from 0 to 1.